Honey Knights Chapter 1
by Awkward lifestyle
Summary: Who protected Ooo before Finn and Jake? Before the two were strong enough to hold swords there were the Honey Knights, A team of unique teenagers passionate about fighting crime and going on adventures. The series follows Charlie who's a grass elemental, Nikki who's a dual welding swords woman, Nate who's a half fire elemental, May who's a heck of a archer, and Ted the small giant
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and wet morning when i boarded the 372 train. I was on my way to the Candy Kingdom and according to the conductor the train was scheduled to reach my destination by eight in the evening. I quickly found my seat and opened my favorite book to help distract me from my mission. I knew why i was heading to the Candy Kingdom I just didn't want to think about it. It was about 30 minutes into my trip and about three chapters away from where I started when I felt the tears coming. I squeezed the leather cover of my book and continued to squeeze harder and harder until I realized I was the only one in the train cart. I decided to let the tears rundown my cheeks. I was on my way to Candy Kingdom to attend a funeral, my father's funeral.

I call him my father but we're not related by blood. His name was Terry Taffy and he was a citizen of the Candy Kingdom. My name is Charlie seeds and I was the result of one of his many garden experiments. My father took a lot of pride in his garden. He would do whatever he could to make sure his garden was green and beautiful. There's many stories told about my creation. The most common one is that my father somehow stole princess Bubblegum's potion that turns candy into candy people to transform a plant into me. I was the talk of the town when I was born. They called me a GE which stood for grass elemental, the first of my kind. I was his prized possession, he took care of me and loved me.

I didn't have a hard time growing up, despite being a GE amongst candy people. I had a normal shape. I had to arms and two legs, I had a head, ears, nose and whatever else was normal. My skin was green and cool like the stem of a flower. My bones were like the branches of a tree. My hair isn't actually hair its grass, but i comb it to the side, i cut it, and I wash it like you would with hair. Its green during the spring and it comes light ish Brown during the summer. It turns orange during fall and white during the winter. But other than that I was pretty normal. my father did a good job raising me. But I got so busy during college I ignored most of his letters. And now here I was on a train to the funeral.

I arrived at Candy Kingdom on time. After leaving the train station I made my way to my old home where a key was waiting for me under the doormat. When I arrived I let myself in and was immediately hit with memories of my childhood and teenage years. I sat in my favorite chair and began reminiscing . I grabbed a photo album from the nearest bookshelf and began flipping through the pages. I viewed the photos until my eyes would no longer stay open. I fell asleep in the chair and slept throughout the night.

I woke up about 8 and started getting dressed. The letter that informed me of my father's death also provided directions to the funeral. The service would be held at the garden behind the Castle and started at 9:30. After I finished getting ready I quickly made my way to the garden. The funeral went exactly how are expected to go. It was attended by his closest friends and family all of whom knew me. They offered me their condolences and said their goodbyes before leaving. I tried to be the last one. I wanted to speak to my father's grave in private but I couldn't out wait gerald, one of my father's closest friends. When my father and Gerald were younger they both served Princess Bubblegum as her personal Knights. Gerald was like a brother to my father, making him an uncle to me. When my father would go away on his business trips, Gerald was in charge of taking care of me. He was like that cool uncle everyone had. When i was younger he would let me stay up well past my bed time, and when i was older he would sign me out of school and take me to bars and Rap Bear concerts.

The silence was broken when Gerald realized who I was . Like the others he offered his condolences then began telling me stories of my fathers bravery. his eyes lit up as he was brought back to the days when he and my father fought side by side in battle. I walked Gerald home as he continued to tell me stories. Afterwards I made my way back to the house. When I got home I started cleaning up. I began going through my father's mail and throwing away everything that was not important. After about 5 minutes I came across a letter he wrote to Gerald but never sent. The letters date was a week old.I was curious to read some of my father's last words so i opened to envelope and began reading.

_Gerald_

_I'm having doubts about our upcoming mission. I have thought about this for a long time and i don't see us getting out alive in any way. Ive talked to PB about my concerns but shes leaving the entire decision up to Jordan. Hes sending our team on a impossible mission, i know it, you know it, and everyone whos in on this mission knows it. We're corned here, either we go through with operation Free songbird or we are sent to the Citadel for treason. _

_We had simple lives before pitching the Honey Knight idea to PB. I guess if we had never pitched the idea we would have never have been given the opportunity to raise our children. If i die thursday at least ill die knowing i'm leaving something great behind, my son._

_-Terry_


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the tears coming back again. I must have read the letter 50 times before running to my father's room for more answers. With watery eyes I pulled out all the shelves in his drawer and began searching for anything that could be of use. I finally came across a small red key. I did not take long before i found what the key would unlock. It was a small red cabinet that contained important documents and a photo pinned to the back wall of the cabinet. It was a photo of four armored men and one armored women. One the gentlemen was my father and another was Gerald. I did not recognize the others. They were each holding a weapon and posting. With a red marker some one wrote Honey Knight on the photo in the corner.

I grabbed the photo and the letter and ran to gerard's house. When I arrived i rang his doorbell 5 times, when he opened the door i spoke before he could greet me.

"You said my father served the princess as her personal knight, but what exactly did he do?!, who are the honey knights, who is Jordan, was my father killed in action during operation free songbird?!", I asked until i was out of breath.

"These are dangerous questions my boy", Gerald warned." Come inside, sleep here tonight and I'll tell you everything in the morning".

He led me to his spare bedroom before going to his. Somehow with a head full of questions I fell asleep and slept through the night. I woke up to a bright light, really bright. Much brighter in the Sun when it shines through my window in the morning. I sat up in my bed and with squinty eyes tried to make out the furniture in my room, but I couldn't. The light was overwhelming and I was now using both hands to block the light from blinding me. I starting rubbing my eyes hoping the would adjust. I continued to rub until i heard footsteps then stopped. I saw the silhouette of a tall women and two other figures beside her. We both remained still for about five seconds until she raised her left hand. Her signal killed the light,allowing me to see again. The figures were princess bubblegum and her two banana guards.

"Do you know where you're at", she questioned me.

I mumbled her name in a questioning tone.

"Yes it's me", she said seeming slightly frustrated. "What do you know about the Honey Knights Charlie", she asked.

As soon as I heard Honey Knights I snapped from my daze. "Where am I, and what happened to my father I shouted!?", the banana guards drew their weapons and stepped in front of the princess. I unclenched my fists and stepped back. They were standing firmly with their five foot spears pointing in the direction of my chest. I could see fear in their eyes, fear I did not understand. Why did they draw their spears and why were they scared of me? Princess Bubblegum put her hands on their shoulders, they put down their weapons and stood back.

''Charlie your father was part of a group that followed my orders. I called this group the honey Knights. They were well trained men and women who went on secret missions under my order. The outcome of these missions often decided the fate of this kingdom. Your father pitched me the idea of the honey Knights nearly 20 years ago'', she explained. She went on to talk how my father and his crew were heroes and how their bravery saved the kingdom numerous times. Before I could ask she told me how he really died, and just like i suspected he was killed in operation free songbird.

"Gerald informed me of your questions last night, so we had you brought here. Charlie what i'm about to tell you is something your father would not want me to tell you. People said you were created as a additon to your fathers beautiful garden but thats not true. Your father and his crew knew that they could not serve me forever so they each created their own replacement. Your were supposed to join the Honey Knights when you turned fourteen but your father couldn't bring himself to let you join such a dangerous opportunity. The other replacements were in similar positions. Their patents became attached and couldnt give them up.'', she said.

I was stunned and couldn't speak.

''What do you know about your powers she asked?'', she asked.

''My powers?", I asked back

Yes thats what I thought, Charlie you have the power control and manipulate the growth and movement of plants. Before I get into more about who you are I want to ask you a question. Will you pick up where your father left off and joi-

"Yes!'', I screamed interrupting her. "I want to be a Honey Knight", i said with confidence.

Princess Bubblegum replied in a happy tone, "Good, now get dressed i want you to meet the other replacements". She looked at her guard and said, ''Get Charlie his fathers old uniform''.


End file.
